


What About Lily?

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: Roger brings home a kitten.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587598
Kudos: 25
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	What About Lily?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActualBlanketGremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualBlanketGremlin/gifts).



“ _ Hold still _ , Rog,” Freddie hissed.

“Yeah, I’m trying - she keeps scratching me,”

“Toughen up, then,”

“Freddie!” Roger cried, indignant, making sure to pout his lip for extra effect. 

Freddie spared him an apologetic look and a peck on the cheek,

“Sorry, darling, but if I can’t get the drops in her eye the infection will never clear up.” 

He glanced down at the small bundle of fur Roger was holding - well, attempting to hold. The kitten squirmed in Roger’s grasp and Freddie could already see the red marks on his forearms where she’d managed to dig her tiny claws into his skin. His ran his thumb over them in brief examination,

“I’ll kiss it all better for you, I promise,” 

Roger looked up at him with his hopeful blue eyes,

“You better,” 

Freddie grinned,

“Have I ever let you down? Now, try to hold her closer to your chest so she wiggles less,” 

Roger complied and Freddie was able to administer the drops without much more of a fuss. He then set the drops aside and wrapped his arms around Roger’s waist, pulling him close. The couple peered down at the kitten as she feebly tried to escape Roger’s arms. 

“What will you name her?” Freddie asked softly.

“Me?” 

“Yes, she’s yours. Isn’t she? You’re the one who found her,”

It had only been the previous day that Roger had come into their flat with a panicked look on his face, holding a kitten he had found and had no clue what to do with. Clearly, not much had changed in the last day. But Freddie had been able to calm him down a bit and together they brought their newest little responsibility to the vet. She was deemed more or less healthy, besides being a little scrawny and the infection she had picked up somewhere on the street. The boys were sent home with drops and instructions to give her as much love and care as they could to help nurse her back to full health. 

“Well, yeah, but I don’t think she likes me very much,” Roger said, defeated. He felt very much in over his head and he was happy Freddie was around to help him.

“She’s just agitated right now, darling. She’ll settle soon, don’t take it personally,”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely. Look, she’s already tired out,” 

Roger glanced down just in time to catch a precious yawn as the kitten tried to relax in his arms. A small smile spread on his lips,

“What about Lily?” He looked to Freddie for approval.

“That’s lovely,”

As if she sensed she was being talked about, Lily let out a meow - so squeaky and small it had both boys giggling. 

“You’re going to have a lovely home here with us,” Freddie told her with a soft scratch under her chin, while resting his forehead against Roger’s.

“Part of our family,” Roger murmured in tender agreement. 


End file.
